Gravity falls: Extended Summer
by Alex Unknown 2000
Summary: Dipper y Mabel encuentran atrás de la cabaña a un chico desmayado que se hace llamar Alex, el cual dice no tener recuerdos sobre si mismo por lo que decide quedarse a vivir con ellos hasta recordar quien es, tras su llegada al pueblo ocurren cosas raras que no tienen que ver con gravity falls, pues Alex tiene un secreto que deberá descubrir antes de que sea muy tarde.
Hola gente soy Alex unknown 2000, me da flojera hasta a mi decir el nombre completo, pero bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic sobre gravity falls, seguro cuando lo lean piensen que la historia no tiene mucho contenido a destacar o algo así, pero es apenas el primer capitulo y el primer fanfic que escribo, estoy tratando de mejorar esto en los siguientes, ya que en este fui directo y al grano, bueno espero que les guste (aunque sea un poquito)

Gravity falls no me pertenece es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Dysney.

El personaje Alex no es y no esta basado en Hirsch (creo que ya todos sabrán en quien esta basado)

* * *

El comienzo.

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro en la mañana para Dipper y Mabel no había nada interesante desde hace 2 días, por lo que solo siguieron con su rutina de todos los días. Dipper estaba comiendo su desayuno mientras leía, como de costumbre, uno de los diarios del Tío Ford.

-Dipper sé que te gusta leer los diarios de mi hermano, pero ¿no crees que deberías mantener tu mente en otra cosa? Pasas todos los días con alguno de esos libros a la mano- dijo Stan quien apenas había entrado.

-El Tío Stan tiene razón Dipper- dijo Mabel mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar- Debes distraerte con otra cosa que no sea eso.

-O por lo menos leer otra cosa que él no haya escrito-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Las revistas para ancianos que tienes en la mesa de la sala?-dijo Dipper de manera burlesca-

-Al menos son mejor distracción que algo que haz leído más de una vez- dijo Stan un poco molesto mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-Vamos Dipper- dijo Mabel con una voz algo desganada- sé que quieres distraerte un poco, después de todo no ha pasado nada últimamente pero debes buscar otra clase de distracción.

-Tienes razón, solo terminemos de desayunar y salgamos afuera un rato, debemos aprovechar el poco verano que nos queda.

-¿De qué hablas? no llevamos ni la mitad del verano-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Dipper

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Mabel, Dipper se quedó pensativo y a la vez bastante confundido, pues podía jurar que ese día ya había pasado desde hace mucho y que al verano le faltaba poco para acabar, él y Mabel ya tenían eso claro desde hace tiempo. Dipper decidió no darle importancia, al menos en ese momento, él ya sabía que algo raro pasaba, pero decidió averiguar de qué se trataba más tarde.

Después del desayuno los gemelos se disponían a levantarse de sus sillas pero un grito seguido de un fuerte estruendo llamo su atención.

-Mabel ¿escuchaste eso?-

-Si ¿Qué habrá sido?-

-No lo sé pero mejor lo averiguamos-

Los gemelos salieron corriendo del sitio para ver que habría sido ese ruido

-Tío Stan ¿oíste eso?-

-Sí creo que vino de atrás de la cabaña-

-Vamos Mabel hay que darnos prisa- dijo Dipper-

Después de salir de la cabaña se dirigieron a la parte de atrás para encontrar lo que sea que haya causado ese ruido. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un chico inconsciente con una maleta, un maletín y una mochila cerca de él.

-¿Crees que él haya sido el que hizo ese ruido?- pregunto Mabel algo confundida-

-No lo sé pero creo que debió ser él quien soltó el grito-

Este chico tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y le llegaba a tapar la parte de atrás de sus orejas, su ropa consistía en una camisa de color verde pasto abierta, con una camiseta color blanco puesta por debajo, usaba unos shorts color gris que le llegaban a las rodillas, unas zapatillas color negro y una gorra cubierta de polvo.

Rápido se acercaron al chico para intentar ver si reaccionaba pero vieron que no hacía caso a lo que le decían.

-Oye chico ¿me escuchas?- Pregunto Dipper preocupado- vamos responde.

Dipper se acercó al chico para asegurase de que respiraba, se alivió al escuchar su respiración y unos pequeños quejidos que salieron de su boca.

-Está despierto-

-¿Estas bien?-

El chico pudo escuchar la voz de Mabel, trataba de hablar, más sin embargo no podía articular bien las palabras y término desmayándose.

-Hay que llevarlo adentro ayúdame a cargarlo-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Mabel mientras cargaba al chico de un brazo para llevarlo dentro de la cabaña

Más tarde esa misma mañana:

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- Decía el chico bastante confundido mirando a su alrededor-

Estaba en el cuarto de los hermanos recostado sobre la cama de Dipper, ya no tenía puesta su camisa, solo tenía su camiseta blanca y su gorra estaba puesta a un lado

-Oh despertaste- dijo Dipper mientras entraba al cuarto- ¡Mabel, ya despertó!

-¡Que alivio!- dijo Mabel mientras entraba

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí estoy bien, gracias-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Mabel

-Soy Alex ¿y ustedes?-

-Me llamo Dipper Pines, ella es mi hermana Mabel-

-Un placer conocerte -

-¿Qué te paso ahí afuera?- pregunto Dipper

-Oímos que gritaste y después hubo un ruido fuerte-

-No sé bien que me paso, la verdad no recuerdo nada-

-Algo debió de ocurrirte hace un rato, tal vez caíste desde algún sitio y te golpeaste eso explicaría el grito que diste hace un rato-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si desde aquí adentro escucharon algo, el ruido debió ser bastante fuerte como para haber sido yo golpeándome contra el suelo-

-Tienes razón, estoy seguro que algo mas debió haber causado ese ruido pero ahí atrás solo estabas tú y tus cosas-

-Puede que yo haya tenido algo que ver, pero no sé, lo único que alcanzo a recordar es a ustedes cargándome hasta aquí adentro y…-

-¿Recuerdas algo más?-

-No, solo eso-

-Descuida estoy seguro de que recordaras algo en un tiempo-

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Mabel levantando la polvorienta gorra de Alex-

-Gracias-

Tomo una bocanada de aire y soplo sobre la gorra para quitar el polvo después la sacudió un poco, ahora se podía apreciar mejor como era esta, los hermanos se sorprendieron al ver que era la vieja gorra de Dipper, esa vieja gorra color verde oscuro y pálido con el logo de estrella, que incluso aún tenía las marcas de los dientes de aquel gnomo del día en que la perdió.

Alex comenzó a ver en su mente cómo la encontró, estaba caminando sin rumbo por el bosque, se había detenido un momento al apreciar algo entre los arbustos, era esa vieja gorra, había mucho sol ese día así que decidió ponérsela para cubrirse

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto Dipper sorprendido

-En algún lugar del bosque-

-Espera creí que no recordabas nada más que tu nombre-

-No sé por qué de la nada recordé eso, fue como si hubiera vuelto a ver el momento en que la encontré-

-Tal vez recuerdes algo si buscas en tus cosas-

-Tal vez tengas razón las revisare en un rato-

Alex se puso la gorra y mientras buscaba sus cosas sintió algo debajo de la almohada

-¿Qué es esto de aquí?- decía Alex mientras sacaba lo que estaba debajo de la almohada de Dipper-

-¡Hey! mi garfio volador dijiste que no sabías donde estaba- dijo Mabel con voz de molestia dirigiéndose a Dipper-

-No sabía que ahí estaba ¿no recuerdas algún momento en el que lo hubieras dejado ahí?-

Mabel tratando de pensar se acordó de la última pijamada que había tenido con Candy y Grenda, Mabel había usado su garfio para subirse al techo, este no se aferró bien y termino haciendo que Mabel cayera en la cama de Dipper dejando caer en esta el garfio y Mabel terminando en el suelo mientras veía una caja debajo de la cama que decía "cosas privadas de Dipper, No tocar"

-Miren chicas las cosas personales de Dipper-

Regresando a la escena:

-Espera ¿husmearon en mis cosas?- Pregunto Dipper algo molesto-

-No- dijo Mabel desviando la mirada

Alex ocupo el garfio de Mabel para subirse al techo, sin embargo tal y como paso con Mabel el garfio no se aferró bien y Alex se cayó del techo contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, no me dolió, eso creo-

Alex volvió a ocupar el garfio pero esta vez para abrir la puerta del cuarto tras la cual estaba Pato.

-¡Pato!- Dijo Mabel con alegría- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Pato?-

-Es mi cerdo mascota- respondió Mabel

Mabel metió a Pato al cuarto mientras lo acariciaba y abrazaba, Pato se acercó a Alex y le olfateo la cara y el cuello, cosa que a Alex le causo cosquillas.

-Jajá creo que le agrado, me encantan los cerdos-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Mabel sonriendo

-Sí, la verdad es que adoro a los animales-

Alex comenzó a jugar con pato mientras que Dipper le hizo una seña a su hermana para que se acercara y hablar con ella

-¿Crees que enserio no recuerda nada?-

-Puede que ser, tal vez sí le ocurrió algo ahí atrás como tú dijiste-

-Tal vez, pero hay algo en él que no me cuadra-

-Dipper, que no sepamos sobre él no quiere decir que sea alguien malo-

-No me refiero a eso, solo digo que puede estar ocultando algo ¿de dónde pudo encontrar mi gorra?-

-Dipper, esa gorra la perdiste en el bosque cuando escapábamos de los gnomos, que tal si estaba perdido ahí y se la encontró-

-Puede ser, pero sigo pensando que oculta algo-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Crees que ahora si se trata de un zombi como dijiste aquella vez? ¿O que se trata de otro grupo de gnomos que quieren llevarme al bosque para hacerme su reina?-

-No me refiero a eso, solo digo que tal vez…-

-O tal vez ahora si se trata de un vampiro- dijo sonriendo

-¡Mabel! no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que puede haber algo que no nos quiere decir, ¿qué tal si nos llega a poner en peligro?-

-Dipper deja de ser tan desconfiado, estoy segura de que dice la verdad y que no hay nada malo con él o que no recuerde, no hay riesgo, confía-

-Está bien voy a confiar en él-

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Stan mientras entraba al cuarto- oh ya está despierto-

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme-

-De nada ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Su nombre es Alex- dijo Mabel-

-Algo le ocurrió allá afuera y al parecer perdió la memoria, lo único que sabe es su propio nombre-

-¿Puede quedarse? necesita un lugar donde estar hasta que recupere su memoria-

-¿Qué acaso tengo cara de hotel?-

-Solo será un tiempo, estoy segura de que recordara todo en unos cuantos días, por favor Tío Stan- dijo Mabel haciendo ojos de perrito para convencerlo-

-Está bien- dijo Stan- siempre y cuando él esté de acuerdo-

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Alex- será un honor vivir en su casa Sr. Pines-

-De acuerdo- dijo Stan- puedes quedarte, pero se quedara a dormir en su habitación-

-Bien, podemos compartir mi cama-dijo Mabel-

-¡Mabel!-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres compartir tu cama con él?-

-No, pero…-

-No se preocupen puedo dormir en el piso-

-Claro que no, eres nuestro invitado así que nos aseguraremos de que duermas cómodo-

-Está bien, tal vez podamos compartir la cama- dijo Dipper

-Pero creí que…-

-Está bien, no hay problema-

-De acuerdo- dijo Stan- arregla tus cosas, siéntete como en casa-

-Sí, gracias Sr. Pines-

-No hay de que- dijo Stan-

Stan salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, mientras que Alex se dedicó a revisar sus cosas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le ayudara a recordar, pero en su maleta no encontró nada más que ropa, cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, entre otras cosas, lo que daba la ilusión de que tal vez se estuviese mudando a algún lado.

-¿Esto no te hace recordar nada?- pregunto Dipper-

-No-

-Pues parece como si te hubieras ido de vacaciones a algún lado- dijo Mabel-

-Tal vez haya algo en tu maletín que te haga recordar-

Cuando revisaron el maletín encontraron algo que tal vez si lo haría recordar, una laptop de tamaño mini que tal vez tendría información que el conocería.

-Oye tal vez esto tenga algo que recuerdes- dijo Dipper-

-Tal vez, hay que revisarlo-

Al tratar de revisar la laptop se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente descargada por lo que decidieron ponerla a cargar y revisarla más tarde, después de todo el cargador de esta también se encontraba en el maletín.

-¿No hay nada más en el maletín?- pregunto Dipper dirigiéndose a Mabel-

-No, solo una consola portátil y una especie de antena de televisión-

-Revisemos la mochila debe haber algo más ahí-

Dentro de la mochila no había mucho, solo una libreta de dibujos, una caja de lápices de colores con sacapuntas y una bolsa de ositos de goma.

-¿Una libreta de dibujos? Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Dipper

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Cada dibujo tiene tu nombre debajo-

-Creo que si es mío- dijo mientras tomaba la libreta y empezaba a ojearla, al revisar los dibujos empezó a ver los momentos en los que hacia los dibujos.- ¿Hay algo más?

-¡Una bolsa de ositos de goma!- dijo Mabel mientras sacaba un osito de la bolsa y se lo comía-

En la mente de Alex empezó ver un recuerdo, podía apreciar la silueta de una persona, no se distinguía quien era pero Alex sabía que la conocía.

- _"Alex mira lo que compre, me dieron una caja entera de ositos de goma"-_

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntó asimismo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Dipper-

-Nada solo pensaba en voz alta-

-De acuerdo- dijo algo desconfiado-

-Bueno creo que no hay nada más- dijo Alex con una voz desganada-

-No te preocupes, recordaras algo en un rato-

-Mientras recuerdas tenemos tiempo para mostrarte el pueblo, te podemos dar un tour- dijo Mabel mientras se paraba de la cama-

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Cuando bajaron Alex se puso a mirar todas las cosas que había en la cabaña del misterio le interesaban bastante, aunque prestando suficiente atención se daba cuenta de que eran cosas falsas.

-Vaya esto es increíble- dijo Alex-

-No te sorprendas tanto, son falsas-

-Ya me estaba dando cuenta, si le prestas suficiente atención se alcanza a notar, ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Nuestro Tío convirtió su casa en una trampa para turistas "La cabaña del misterio" el verdadero misterio es…-

-¿Por qué la gente siempre viene?- concluyo Alex-

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo intuí, después de todo algunas cosas de aquí son algo… ¿cómo decirlo?… tontas -

-No eres el único que lo piensa jajá-

-Entonces, ¿ustedes ayudan a su tío con esto?-

-Sí, nosotros debemos trabajar aquí, es algo aburrido pero…-

-Yo también me uno-

-¿Qué?-

-No me quedare aquí solo como huésped, si ustedes trabajan entonces yo también me pondré a trabajar-

Después de esto Alex fue a hablar con el Tío Stan para preguntarle si le permitía trabajar en la cabaña del misterio, el Tío Stan acepto y le dijo que empezaría a trabajar al siguiente día, pues Mabel ya le había dicho que saldrían a mostrarle el pueblo.

Ya en el pueblo le mostraron a Alex varios lugares de esté, fueron al lago en donde caminaron por la orilla viendo a las personas y a las aves, mientras caminaban Mabel encontró un pelicano e hizo su juego de hacerlo hablar, cosa que aunque molesto un poco a Dipper, a Alex le causo gracia. Tiempo después fueron a la sala de juegos donde Dipper reto a Alex a un duelo en Fight Fighters, término perdiendo debido a que Alex era bastante bueno en los juegos de pelea. Después fueron al refugio de animales donde jugaron con los perros y los gatos, y varios de estos se echaban encima de Alex mientras él se distraía acariciando a los conejos, en cierto momento hizo que se cayera una pecera la cual atrapo justo a tiempo, dentro de esta había una serpiente la cual se enredó en su brazo y alrededor de su cuello mientras los gemelos le quitaban los demás animales de encima, lejos de asustarse, a Alex le divertía lo de la serpiente porque, según él, le agradaba a esta.

Y así fueron pasando por lugares distintos del pueblo, Alex le encantaba este, la gente, la atmosfera, los lugares, todo en el pueblo le parecía genial, era un buen sitio para pasar las vacaciones o incluso para quedarse a vivir ahí.

Se dirigieron devuelta a la cabaña pues ya llevaban un buen rato afuera y debían regresar para no preocupar al Tío Stan, pero Dipper tenía una sensación algo extraña como si lo estuviesen observando, aunque eso es común cerca del bosque puede tratarse de alguna criatura extraña o simplemente un animal que pasa por ahí.

-Este pueblo es genial, me va a encantar estar aquí- dijo Alex

-¿Enserio crees que es genial?- pregunto Mabel-

-Sí es el lugar más genial en el que estado, si es que conocí algún otro antes jajá-

-Jajá sí, es un pueblo bastante tranquilo e interesante, y también llega a ser un lugar curioso y desconocido- decía mientras dirigía su mirada al bosque-

-Me lo imagino-

-Bueno lo mejor será entrar a la cabaña de una vez para no preocupar a Stan- dijo Dipper.-

-Si tienes razón, además tengo que levantarme temprano, mañana empezare a trabajar-

-¿Trabajar?- pregunto Mabel-

-Sí, le dije a Stan que me pondría a trabajar en la cabaña mientras me quedaba aquí-

Los chicos entraron a la cabaña y se dirigieron a la habitación, Dipper recordó que habían dejado la laptop cargando por lo que decidieron revisarla en ese momento, Mabel había ido a darse una ducha mientras que Dipper y Alex revisaban la laptop, esta estaba protegida con una contraseña la cual Alex no recordaba, así que la guardaron y decidieron volver a revisarla hasta que Alex recordara algo, tiempo después Mabel entro al cuarto usando su típica ropa de dormir, Dipper se dirigió a la ducha mientras Alex sacaba su ropa de dormir de su maleta, en ese momento sintió algo cerca de la almohada de Dipper y decidió revisar que era, se trataba del Diario 3 el cual Dipper había dejado ahí, después de observarlo a la mente de Alex le vinieron imágenes, al parecer del pasado de los gemelos, desde el momento en el que Dipper encuentra al diario, hasta los sucesos más recientes, no pudo ver todo solo pequeños momentos que pasaban rápidamente y cuando los recuerdos iban a terminar escucho la voz de Dipper decir una frase muy clara:

-" _¡no hay nadie en quien confiar!"-_

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- se preguntó así mismo en un susurro-

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Mabel quien escucho a Alex pero no entendió lo que había dicho-

-Nada, solo revisaba mis cosas- dijo mientras guardaba el diario bajo la almohada de nuevo sin que Mabel se diera cuenta-

En ese instante Dipper entro a la habitación y Alex se dirigió rápido a tomar un baño. Dentro del baño abrió la llave de la regadera y se quedó unos momentos parado sintiendo el agua recorrerlo de la cabeza a los pies, tenía una sensación extraña en la espalda, pero no le importo las "visiones" por así decirlo eran más extrañas y lo tenían en intriga un poco, entendía el porqué de ver una escena de él encontrando la gorra, o escuchar una voz dirigirse a él, ¿Pero por qué ver escenas del pasado de gente que apenas conoció esta mañana?, es que acaso ellos tenían algo que ver con él ¿O de que se trataba todo eso?, sea lo que sea no quería prestarle importancia en ese momento, prefería mejor terminar de bañarse y relajarse escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo, y la sensación de esta misma sobre él.

Al salir del baño se dirigió a la habitación, para dormir se había puesto unos pantalones de pijama color gris claro, una camiseta verde pálido con el dibujo de una estrella blanca dentro de un circulo, con la frase "I've been busy, asking for the stars" debajo de esta escrito en letra cursiva y unos calcetines color blancos. Dentro de la habitación estaban los gemelos, Mabel estaba arreglando unas cosas en su cama, mientras que Dipper observaba por la ventana, había algo extraño, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que entraron y se arreglaron, la puesta del sol se veía muy linda, algo que podría observarse un buen tiempo, pero ese tiempo se había vuelto muy largo para Dipper y apenas unos pocos minutos se había hecho de noche y se volvió todo más oscuro.

-¿Mabel?-

-¿Qué pasa Dipper?-

-¿No te parece que el atardecer duró un poco más de lo normal?-

-Un poco pero así se aprecia más, es algo muy lindo-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-

-Oigan chicos- dijo Alex entrando a la habitación- apenas se hizo de noche hace poco, y todavía sigue siendo muy temprano así que ¿Quieren hacer algo antes de dormir?-

-Bueno chicos- dijo Mabel- olvide decirles algo antes de entrar a la habitación-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

En ese momento Candy y Grenda entraron a la habitación con unos sacos de dormir y demás cosas.

-¡Mabel ya llegamos!- dijeron las chicas al entrar al cuarto, rápidamente dirigieron su mirada a Alex al darse cuenta de su presencia-

-¿Candy y Grenda?- dijo Dipper-

-Sí, ya les había dicho que haríamos una pijamada hoy pero olvidé avisarte-

-Mabel no nos dijiste que tendrías visitas- dijo Candy apuntando disimuladamente a Alex con su dedo pulgar-

-Perdón, olvidé presentarme, soy Alex un placer conocerlas- dijo Alex extendiendo la mano para saludarlas-

-Candy Chiu, el placer es mío- dijo Candy estrechando su mano para corresponder al saludo-

-Yo soy Grenda, gusto en conocerte- dijo estrechando su mano-

-¿Son amigas de Mabel?- pregunto Alex-

-Somos sus mejores amigas- dijeron ambas chicas a la vez-

-¡Genial!-

-¿Y tú también eres amigo de ella?- pregunto Candy-

-Encontramos a Alex detrás de la cabaña, estaba inconsciente, no tiene recuerdos de sí mismo, solo recuerda su nombre-

-Se quedara con nosotros un tiempo hasta que recuerde algo más- concluyo Dipper-

-Entonces… ¿van a pasar aquí toda la noche?, ¡genial! Va a ser muy divertido- dijo Alex-

-Bueno Alex, sucede que durante nuestras pijamadas…- en ese momento Candy y Grenda se acercaron a él y a Dipper y sujetaron a ambos chicos de los brazos, abrieron la puerta y los echaron fuera del cuarto junto con sus cosas-

-¡Los hombres no entran!- dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono, para después cerrar la puerta-

-¿Te hacen esto mismo cada pijamada?- pregunto Alex-

-Sí, pero es mejor que terminar con el rostro lleno de cosméticos y brillo labial-

-Tienes razón, no me gustaría para nada eso jajá-

-Bueno… ¿Quieres una soda?-

-¡Sí claro!-

-Espero que no estés molesto por esto- dijo mientras levantaba sus cosas-

-No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada, de hecho me agradan esas chicas- dijo siguiéndole el paso a Dipper-

Los chicos fueron al escondite de Wendy donde había una hielera llena de latas de Pitt cola, Dipper saco 2 y le dio una a Alex, se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo estrellado un rato, era un momento un poco incómodo para ambos chicos, ninguno de los 2 aguantaba el silencio pero no encontraban la manera de romper con este. Dipper agacho la mirada y la dirigió un momento a Alex hasta que noto algo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué tienes en el brazo?- pregunto Dipper apuntando con su dedo índice al brazo de Alex-

Había una especie de marca en su antebrazo izquierdo, Alex la toco con 2 de sus dedos y después respondió.

-Es una marca de nacimiento, una constelación, el cinturón de Orión-

-Ya veo, yo también tengo la marca de nacimiento de una constelación-

-¿Enserio? Déjame verla-

-D-de acuerdo- dijo Dipper un poco nervioso mientras levantaba su cabello dejando ver su propia marca de nacimiento-

-¿La osa mayor?, ahora entiendo el porqué de tu nombre, es increíble-

-Gracias, mira ahí está- dijo apuntando al cielo en donde se encontraba la constelación de la osa mayor-

-Es una muy linda constelación, ojala pudiese ver la mía, pero se ve a simple vista cuando es invierno-

-No hace falta esperar- dijo Dipper mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sacaba algo de atrás de la hielera-

-¿Un telescopio? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Mi tío Ford tiene varias cosas que no ocupa por el momento y esta es una de ellas-

-Genial, tu tío Ford parece ser alguien interesante-

-Y que lo digas-

Los chicos arreglaron el telescopio, y se dedicaron a encontrar el sitio donde se encontraba la constelación de Orión, fue fácil encontrarla gracias a que Dipper tenía una libreta en donde mencionaba donde encontrar las constelaciones entre otras cosas del espacio. Después de encontrar la constelación siguieron observando con el telescopio diversas cosas, pasaron el rato mirando más constelaciones, observando los planetas vecinos, y viendo demás cosas que les interesaban y les hacía entretenido el rato.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo, todo era bastante calmado, pero dicha calma se había acabado por un momento, cuando de la habitación donde estaban las chicas se alcanzaban a escuchar unos cuantos gritos y risillas que rompían con el silencio en el que se encontraban y llamaba mucho su atención.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí arriba?- pregunto Alex-

-No tengo idea-

-Vamos a ver-

-No creo que nos dejen entrar, y si lo hacen seguro que nos querrán hacer una "transformación"-

-Correré el riesgo-

-Creí que habías dicho que no te gustaría para nada eso-

-No creo que se molesten si pasamos por alguna cosa, hay que decirles que olvidamos algo-

-No estoy seguro de que se lo crean, pero veremos qué pasa-

Los chicos guardaron el telescopio en el lugar en el que se encontraba antes y se dirigieron hacia la habitación, no sin que antes Alex se llevase un six pack de Pitt cola consigo. Al llegar a la habitación Dipper se disponía a abrir la puerta hasta que escucho unas risillas, que apenas y alcanzaban a oírse, del interior de la habitación, quiso poner su mano sobre la puerta pero escucho de nuevo esas risas que ahora se escuchaban un poco más alto.

-¿Qué es lo que estarán haciendo?- dijo Dipper acercando su ojo a la cerradura para ver lo que hacían-

-Escucha- dijo Alex pegando su oído a la puerta- parece que están hablando-

-Ya no quiero tu amistad- decía Grenda en voz baja al parecer para que nadie excepto Candy y Mabel la escuchasen- sé que estas con alguien más pero no me importa y sé que también quieres que pasemos a algo más-

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- dijo Dipper prestando más atención a lo que veía por la cerradura.

Logró ver que Granda sujetaba algo entre sus manos, aunque era difícil ver de qué se trataba, pronto supo qué era cuando Grenda se tapaba el rostro con su brazo para contener su risa.

-¿Están leyendo ese libro otra vez?- dijo Dipper un poco molesto al darse cuenta de esto- ya le había dicho a Mabel que no quería que lo leyeran-

-Espera- dijo Alex, al parecer emocionado- ¿entonces sí estaban leyendo el capítulo cuatro de la tercera parte de la saga Hombre lobo sin camisa?-

-Creo que si…- dijo Dipper confundido- ¿te gusta ese libro?-

-No- dijo un poco avergonzado- solamente conozco ese libro… nunca lo he leído, estoy seguro de que lo recordaría, ¿Por qué habría de gustarme eso? jajá-

-"Y yo pensaba que el Tío Stan era el único que hacia este tipo de cosas cuando no lo veían"- Pensó Dipper con una ligera risa regresando su vista hacia la cerradura-

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- se escuchó una voz desde atrás de ambos chicos que los sobresalto un poco.

Voltearon a ver para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Stan, el cual los estaba viendo extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Tío Stan no es lo que parece- dijo Dipper algo asustado-

-Yo soy el responsable, fue mi idea espiar a las chicas, lo siento señor Pines-

-No te eches la culpa niño, conozco a mi sobrino y sé que está pasando por esa etapa- acto seguido sujeto a Dipper del brazo para llevarlo a su oficina-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto Dipper ahora un poco más asustado que antes-

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto jovencito, tendré que tener otra charla contigo sobre este tema- dijo mientras se lo llevaba consigo-

-¿A qué tema te refieres? ¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Tu bien sabes de que hablo, tendremos que hablar de hombre a hombre-

-¿Qué? Oh no, esa charla no por favor, Alex ayúdame- dijo bastante alarmado pero ya estaban bajando hacia la oficina-

-"No quisiera estar en tu lugar, todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre y yo tuvimos esa charla"- pensó y después se retorció un poco por el asco que le había dado esa conversación- "hasta el día de hoy sigo tratando de conservar mi infancia"- después de estos pensamientos, volvieron a ocurrir los recuerdos en forma de visiones que empezaba a tener de vez en cuando desde esa mañana, pero esta vez el recuerdo era de la charla que tuvo con su padre sobre "las aves y las abejas"- agh, esa charla otra vez no, por favor- se dijo a si mismo cubriéndose el rostro con la gorra, mientras estaba tirado en el piso- que asco, espero seguir conservando mi infancia y mi cordura después de esto-

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, pudo escuchar las voces de las chicas así que intento mirar por la cerradura para ver que hacían, pero para su sorpresa no estaban. No pudo ver a ninguna de ellas dentro, hasta inesperadamente del otro lado de la cerradura se pudo ver el ojo de Candy asomarse, al parecer algo enojada, Alex se asustó al darse cuenta de esto y se separó de la puerta inmediatamente. La puerta se abrió y frente a él estaban las 3 chicas mirándolo aparentemente enojadas.

-¿Estaban espiándonos?- pregunto Mabel molesta-

-No, no lo hacíamos… nosotros solo… estábamos… vinimos por- Alex no podía formar ni una oración por la vergüenza que le daba estar en esta situación- solo quería saber si querían una soda- dijo mientras sujetaba 2 de las latas-

-Chicas ¿piensan lo mismo que yo?-

-¡Transformación!- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo-

Después de esto sujetaron a Alex entre las 3 y lo metieron al cuarto junto a sus cosas.

-Chicas basta, no por favor ya, basta-

Le habían puesto un poco de brillo en los labios, le pusieron delineador y también rubor en las mejillas y por ultimo le pintaron las uñas de color violeta.

-Jajaja te vez muy bien- dijo Candy-

-Gracias… creo, pero no me gusta esto- dijo quitándose el maquillaje con su brazo- aunque las uñas no me quedaron tan mal, pero eso no importa, ¿tienen quita esmalte?-

-Toma- dijo Grenda pasándole una botella a Alex-

-Gracias, perdón por haberlas espiado, aprendí la lección- dijo Mientras se quitaba el esmalte de sus uñas-

-Eso espero, porque también tengo unos vestidos que te quedarían bien- dijo Mabel-

-No es necesario ya aprendí ¿de acuerdo?-

-Jajá está bien-

-Oigan, Dipper dijo que estaban leyendo un libro ¿Cuál era?-

-Era este libro- dijo Candy mostrando el libro-

-Lo sabía, sabía que era este libro- dijo emocionado-

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Mabel-

-Sí es uno de mis libros favoritos lo empecé a leer hace algo de tiempo después de ver las películas con mi papá, hasta me aprendí algunos diálogos-

Alex empezó a leer el libro, mientras más avanzaba la lectura más familiares se le hacían los diálogos y no solo eso recordaba sino también los momentos leyendo el libro o viendo las películas con su padre.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Stan, Dipper trataba de evitar escuchar cada palabra de esa charla que estaba teniendo, tratando de convencer a su tío cada que podía de que no era necesario, obviamente Stan lo ignoraba y seguía con la charla, a lo cual Dipper, desesperado, trato de hablar sobre otro tema para acabar con su tormento.

-Tío Stan podemos hablar de esto en otro momento, necesito hablar de algo importante contigo-

-De acuerdo- dijo guardando el libro en el cajón de su escritorio- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?-

-Fue algo que ocurrió esta mañana, en el desayuno, cuando te fuiste Mabel quiso convencerme de dejar de leer los diarios y salir a hacer algo, acepte pero… ella dijo que no llevamos ni la mitad del verano y… eso se me hizo extraño, recuerdo perfectamente que faltaba una semana para que el verano acabara y para nuestro cumpleaños 13-

-Dipper, sé que les han ocurrido bastantes cosas desde que llegaron, pero aún faltan com meses para que acabe el verano, salieron de vacaciones antes de tiempo-

-Pero… eso no tiene sentido… voy a volver a mi cuarto, necesito pensar sobre esto-

-De acuerdo, pero no olvides que tenemos la charla pendiente-

-Ojala pudiera olvidarla-

Dipper se fue y subió al cuarto. Ya en la puerta de este, escucho la voz de alguien dentro del cuarto, en cuanto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que era Alex quien estaba leyendo el libro junto a las chicas.

-¿Alex? ¿Estás leyendo eso?-

-¿Qué? NO- dijo escondiéndolo inmediatamente detrás suyo- solo estaba hablando con las chicas-

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar?-

-Pagando el precio- dijo mientras le mostraba las uñas que aun tenia pintadas-

-Te lo advertí-

-Oye Mabel- Alex le susurro algo al oído-

-Chicas, a mi señal 1, 2, 3-

-Esperen ¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo Dipper algo alarmado-

Las chicas se le abalanzaron encima y empezaron a maquillarlo.

-Chicas basta, déjenme, vamos hare lo que sea pero déjenme-

-Bueno- dijo Mabel- te dejamos en paz, si a cambio tú haces…- se acercó a Dipper y le susurro algo al oído-

-NO, Mabel, eso no- dijo bastante sonrojado-

-Vamos hazlo-

-Claro que no, frente a ti no había problema, pero aquí están Candy y Grenda-

-¿Y qué? Vamos hazlo, por favor-

-De ninguna manera-

5 minutos después:

-¿Quién quiere lana, lana, lana?-

-Jajá valió la pena la transformación con tal de ver esto- dijo Alex

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Mabel

-Jajá, sabía que algún día vería el baile de la oveja- dijo Candy-

-No es gracioso- dijo Dipper enojado-

Un rato de pijamada más tarde:

Ahora estaban todos jugando verdad, reto o no, Dipper aún tenía puesto el disfraz de oveja, pues lo retaron a dejárselo puesto hasta que todos se duerman.

-Dipper ¿verdad, reto o no?- pregunto Mabel-

-Elijo NO- dijo Dipper

-O vamos elegiste no 3 veces- dijo Alex

-De acuerdo, elijo reto-

-Mmm ¿a qué puedo retar a mi hermano?-

-Tengo una idea- se acerca y le dice su idea al oído-

-No, eso será para más tarde- Mabel volteo un momento y luego regreso la mirada a Dipper- ¡ya se!

Mabel se levantó y fue a traer algo.

-Te reto a tomar jugo Mabel, pero…- Sacó uno de los zapatos de Dipper- debes beberlo de aquí-

-Agh ¡qué asco Mabel!- reclamo Dipper-

-Vamos has hecho cosas peores, hazlo-

-Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo- le dijeron todos a Dipper para que lo hiciera-

-Me voy a arrepentir- dijo para después tomárselo todo de 3 tragos-

-Agh, no puedo creer que en serio lo hiciera jajá- dijo Alex-

-Esto no se queda así, ahora es mi turno-

Todos continuaban jugando y riendo, pero no se percataban de que fuera de la venta un par de ojos amarillos los observaba, fijando la vista únicamente a uno de ellos, luego de un momento el par de ojos se separó de la ventana, su cuerpo no se distinguía era como si estuviese hecho de un humo negro, oculto en las sombras. La figura de ojos amarillos salió a toda velocidad al bosque, esta vez timando una forma como si de un lobo o una especie de caballo se tratase. En lo más profundo del bosque entro a una cueva, en la cual no se notaba debido a la oscuridad y el negro de su cuerpo, ahora solo se apreciaban ese par de puntos color amarillo brillante, qué al poco rato estaría acompañado de más de estos.

Dentro de la casa de los Pines ahora ya todos se encontraban dormidos, excepto Alex y Dipper quienes apenas se arreglaban para dormir.

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir- dijo Alex-

-Bien, porque ya me hacía falta quitarme esto- dijo refiriéndose al disfraz-

-Espero que no te moleste que compartamos la cama-

-No te preocupes-

Se recostaron y se empezaron a dormir, pero en cuanto Dipper se quedó dormido Alex abrió su ojo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Mientras, en el bosque.

- **Aún tenemos que esperar, pero ya falta muy, muy poco muchacho, él tiene planes para ti** -

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y pues bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo.


End file.
